Susan Storm (Temporal Paradox) (Earth-61112)
| Relatives = Reed Richards (husband, deceased); Franklin Richards (son); Valeria Richards (daughter); Johnny Storm (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-61112 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Baxter Building | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = High school education, incomplete college studies | Origin = Human mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Bryan Hitch | First = Age of Ultron Vol 1 1 | Death = Age of Ultron Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = The history of Invisible Woman followed the same path as her Earth-616 counterpart until the return of Ultron. During Fantastic Four's interdimensional journey, the team was alerted by Black Panther about Ultron's sudden and massive take-over of Earth. After returning New York, the quartet found themselves with an almost destroyed Manhattan, and while looking for survivors, they all perished against Ultron's sentinels, except Sue, who managed to escape along She-Hulk and join the resistance. Captain America revealed he had a plan to defeat Ultron, which included heading to the Savage Land. Using Sue's invisibility and Storm's mistcloak, he and other heroes from the resistance managed to arrive to Antarctica, where they met Ka-Zar. Emma Frost's mental powers detected Luke Cage in the proximity, who survived an attack from Ultron's forces and managed to get to the Savage Land using a Quinjet, via Frost, he told the heroes Ultron was actually in the future, using Vision as a conduit to punish humanity. In that moment Moon Knight, Black Widow and Red Hulk arrived, revealing they had a plan made by Nick Fury to defeat Ultron. A portion of the heroes used one of Doctor Doom's Time Platforms to travel to the future and defeat Ultron. Knowing the odds were against them, Wolverine decided to take another travel through time, to the past, in order to kill Hank Pym, creator of Ultron. He was followed by the Invisible Woman, arriving to the past and they managed to accomplish their mission. But when they returned to the present they found themselves in a world where Hank Pym's absence led to the disbanding of the Avengers, and following events caused the Earth to be constantly threatened by Morgan le Fay after she won the crisis known as the Latverian/Asgardian wars, and Tony Stark had the Defenders to protect a world in the edge of chaos. Sue and Logan where attacked by the Defenders, who believed them to impostors. After being neutralized by the local heroes, Invisible Woman and Wolverine where held captive at the Helicarrier, in order to be interrogated. Stark managed to confirm they were actually a Wolverine and an Invisible Woman from an alternate world. Susan broke free from imprisonment by the time Morgan le Fay launched a massive attack on New York. Sue was killed by Stark, in order to make her pay for what she had done. Wolverine would survive the attack and go back in time once more to prevent his and Sue Storm's past selves from killing Pym in the past, successfully preventing a dystopian future. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Invisible Woman of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Invisible Woman of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Storm Family Category:Richards Family Category:Temporal Paradoxes